


雨夜无聊故事

by keywest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keywest/pseuds/keywest
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	雨夜无聊故事

路德维希才起床的时候，基尔伯特正在鼓捣厨房里的咖啡机。他看起来并不是很会操作这种精细的小玩意儿——诚然，头一天晚上他才吹嘘过自己在工业革命中的功绩。一点浓缩一点糖，基尔伯特几乎将冲调咖啡当成了一种艺术创作，肆意发挥着自己的天性。

路德维希揉着眼睛靠在厨房门口看他，不一会儿传出了预料之中的报错声。他在基尔伯特回过头之前拔掉了插头，终于清醒了过来。

“醒了？吃早饭吗？”基尔伯特似乎并没有受到这点小插曲的打扰，心情愉快地问他。

“吃。你吃吗？”

“不用。我是说，为了表达对你收留我一夜的感激，我可以替你做点早餐。”

路德维希神色凝重地望着他，努力在脑海里搜寻基尔伯特昨晚说过的话：“那个，行军餐之类的就免了吧，毕竟现在是和平时代，而我还肩负着给大学生上课的重任。”

基尔伯特以打量弗兰肯斯坦的眼神打量着他：“你想什么呢，当然是正常的早餐。不然你以为这么多年我是怎么活下来的？”

路德维希叹了口气。他觉得自己遇见了非褒义的神迹。

头一天晚上的时候，柏林下了雨。路德维希没有带伞，索性用公文包遮住头，一路小跑冲向家门口。等到了房门前，他却发现有一个不速之客先于自己一步来到了他的家门前。那人穿着黑色的连帽衫，帽子盖住了头，只从衣料的边沿支楞出一点银色的发丝。

“我在找一个人。”像是感受到了身后的动静，青年慢慢悠悠地在转身的同时开口：“你看看，这说的是你吗？”

他的手里是一张名片，左上角被雨水浸湿，打着卷。路德维希眯眼看了看，上面写的确实是他的名字和住址。但是他可以肯定，在自己此前的生命中是没有见过这么一号人的。

“……是我，先进来吧。”

那个晚上，他遇见了普鲁士。

“你可以把我理解为一种意志、一种精神的具现化存在——要是搁在以前，你也可以将我理解为精神层面上的某种……象征。你知道的，毕竟普鲁士已经——不过，如果说国家是物质的，那我就是精神的。嗯，对，这种说法总是没错的。”

说这句话的时候基尔伯特头上盖着毛巾，而路德维希任劳任怨地举着吹风机替他吹头。鬼知道为什么他明明戴着帽子，一拉下来头发却都是湿的。

“好的，可以。普鲁——”

“基尔伯特。”他答道，“你可以这么叫我。”

“行，基尔伯特先生——”

“等等，就基尔伯特就行。”

不知为什么，面对这个问题青年似乎异常固执。路德维希点点头：“那就基尔伯特。您找我有什么事？”

说到这里时，气氛忽然微妙起来。基尔伯特眯着眼想了想，最终还是决定对这个经历着工作和天降故事双重折磨的倒霉青年坦诚相待：“我在找人。但是老实说，我觉得找错人了。你以前见过我吗？”

路德维希摇摇头。

“好吧，行。看起来，我们要有一次愉快的夜谈了。”基尔伯特叹了口气。

其实也不是特别愉快，路德维希打着哈欠，毕竟他真的好困。

而基尔伯特在吹干头发之后宛如一只落水鸟甩干羽毛恢复生机，正兴致勃勃地向他科普着自己的历史，以及抱怨教科书和各路社科文学作品对他到底有多么大的偏见。最后他拍拍手，以一句“活着不易”做了结尾。

路德维希的历史说不上多好，但是也不至于一问三不知。他应和着基尔伯特，忽然想到一个问题：“等等，按理说你们这种绝密的存在不应该是被封在国家档案的最底层么？为什么会让我这个平平无奇的人知道？”他没有说出口的那句话，是“我该不会被灭口吧”。

“不，不会的。”基尔伯特像是听到了他的心声，“你知道是因为我想让你知道。等我离开后，你不会记得我的。”

说这句话的时候他的表情有点落寞，就像被参加聚会的家人单独留下的小孩子。路德维希为自己的想法吃了一惊，但是基尔伯特没有继续解释，又恢复了那个神采奕奕的样子：“好了，接下来我们就谈谈我的来意吧。”

什么，路德维希无声哀嚎，原来刚才都是前日谈吗。

“我在找一个人。他也叫路德维希。”

“他是什么人？”

“我的弟弟。你们的德意志。”

基尔伯特其实算不得一个优秀的讲述者。他的思维条理分明，攻击性强，像是一把尖刀，将情势剖析得一清二楚。这也注定了他的感性思维比不上百年来在战场上磨砺出的理性思维——尽管他有写日记的习惯。在这其中最为直观的表现，就是基尔伯特的语言并不总能使人共情。

话说得简单些，就是当下的路德维希并没有感觉出来基尔伯特的弟弟是多么好的一个国家。他瞪大眼睛看着说得眉飞色舞的青年，懵懂间只觉得那位路德维希能让基尔伯特如此大力夸赞，那肯定是个天上地下都难寻的好人。

“怎么样！阿西是不是超级好！”

“是！”路德维希大力鼓掌。

基尔伯特的表情似乎颇为得意，但是他很快又安静下来：“……但是，我找不到他了。哪里都没有。我身上的全部，就是那张名片。”

“啊，”路德维希挠挠头，“我不——”

“我知道，”基尔伯特耸耸肩，示意他不必说下去，“你不是他，你也不可能是他。我的弟弟是独一无二的。全德国有那么多金发碧眼的路德维希，于我而言，找不到的那个路德维希才是真正的路德维希。”

“那能联系到他身边的人吗？朋友、亲人、爱人，随便谁都好，总有人知道他在哪里吧。”

基尔伯特想了一会儿，又摇摇头：“他的朋友也是我的朋友，虽然只是很少的几个人吧……要是真有人知道肯定就告诉我了；我是他的兄长，他唯一的家人。至于爱人……”

基尔伯特又不说话了。

路德维希以为他是不好意思说——毕竟国家谈恋爱这种事儿可大可小。他想了想，觉得从爱人入手有戏，决定继续添油加醋：“你看啊，对我们人类来说，爱人是很重要的，虽然不知道你们那边是不是这么算的，但是肯定也不是没有吧？不如试着去问问，错了的话也无可厚非，还是说你不知道他的爱人是……”

“不，我知道。”基尔伯特打断了他的话。

“是我。”

路德维希忽然感受到一阵天旋地转。

基尔伯特就坐在他对面，那双被岁月和雨水冲刷过的红色眼睛就这么静静地望着他——于是他忽然想起来了，他见过的，不管是这双眼睛还是这个人，他都遇见过，爱上过，拥抱过，亲吻过。他们在铺天盖地的战火里奔逃，也曾在夜晚无人的角落牵手。如果非要冠名，那么基尔伯特就是他的——

“……哥哥？”

他终于说出了这句话。

“是我。”

朦胧之中他感受到基尔伯特叹息着靠近他，在他的额头上落下一个带着潮湿的雨水气息的吻。

“晚安，我的弟弟。”

眼下，他们正对坐在餐桌旁吃早餐。

出乎路德维希意料的是，基尔伯特的手艺还算不错，起码比他想的只会简单加热要好得多。为了表达被款待之后的感激，路德维希矜持地擦了擦嘴：“味道不错，十分感谢。对了，关于昨晚说过的你的弟弟的事情，用我送你去政府机关一类的地方吗？”

基尔伯特看了他一眼，像是听到了什么天大的笑话一般笑着摆手：“不用了，我找到他了。”

“诶？”路德维希仔细想了想，昨晚他们聊到很晚，然后自己好像一不小心就睡了过去。“……是吗？什么时候？”

“你睡着的时候。”

等到下午路德维希下班回家的时候，房间里空无一人，也没有任何第二人活动过的痕迹。他脱下鞋将公文包放在玄关处，对着衣架发愣，喃喃自语：“奇怪了，我什么时候买过黑色的连帽衫？”


End file.
